


Revelations

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is well meaning but dim, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is seventeen when her boyfriend sees her naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/12249947350/raven-is-seventeen-when-her-boyfriend-sees-her).

Raven is seventeen when her boyfriend sees her naked: truly naked, blue skin and all.

There’s a look on his face, his eyes wide in horror where they had a moment ago been dark with desire. Now he looks at her like she’s a monster and he scrambles off of the bed, falling from the mattress to the floor and scurrying onwards, backwards on his hands like a crab.

Her skin ripples again, blue to cream, blonde hair flowing down her shoulders once more. “Wait, please,” she says, gathering the bed-sheets around herself. “Jim, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“What the hell are you?” he snaps, but he doesn’t wait for an answer.

Instead he scrambles to his feet, naked as a beast, and gets out of there as if he expects her to chase after him and feast on his flesh.

It’s a blur after that, pulling on her clothes and grabbing her things and getting out of this place, getting as far away as she can go – because she can’t stay, not any more. Now that someone has seen her in her true skin it isn’t safe for her: not for her, but maybe if she leaves it can still be safe for Charles. He can say he didn’t know.

Walking without a clue where she’s going, it takes hours for him to find her. Her legs are aching and her feet sting as she realises she left in such a blur she forgot to put on shoes.

“Raven!” Charles calls.

She tries not to hear him, tries to keep her head down and keep going, but her shoulders are shaking and her body aches.

“Raven, wait. Please. It’s okay.”

It’s not okay. She’s never going to forget the way that boy looked at her; she’s never going to forget that she’s a monster in human eyes. She can dress herself up in human skin all she wants, but underneath it all she’s just a freak.

Charles catches up with her, jogging, and circles around to block her path. “Where are you going?”

“Away,” she answers without looking at his face. His expression will undo her – that open pleading, that well-meaning arrogance, that unconscious hope, she’s never been able to fight it. “Anywhere. I can’t stay here any more. He saw me.”

“I fixed it,” he tells her. “He doesn’t remember a thing. Nothing happened. If no one knows then nothing happened.”

It’s not as simple as that, she wants to tell him. She wants to scream and shout and smack him down, but when he approaches her she doesn’t fight him, and when he holds her close she simply clings tightly to his torso: trying to tell herself that if Charles can accept her then she can accept herself, trying to pretend that hiding behind her mutation is a lie that she can live.


End file.
